Mia and Me - Episodes 317
Bluebardo in Trouble is the seventeenth episode of the third season of Mia and Me. Summary Plot Mia and Sara are attempting to bake something, but can't quite get it right. While examining the recipe, Mia expresses curiousity about the braille in the book, and Sara tells her what each letter means. Mia brings up the runes from her book, and wonders how she can prove to Sara that Centopia exists. Mia thinks of an idea, and uses some of the dough to form some of the runes forming different words. Sara still has trouble believing it. Mia's bracelet begins to glow, and Mia goes to fetch her book to prove it. Mia asks Sarah to try feeling the runes, promising not to bring it up again if Sara doesn't feel anything. To Sara's surprise, she does feel the runes. Mia explains how the runes work, and reads the riddle. Sara tries feeling for the spot where Mia was sitting, confirming that Mia has disappeared from the room. Arriving near the sea of Centopia, Mia meets up with Yuko and Mo, who have found a bit of the plant from Dystopia growing on the beach. Since the riddle mentions an "ice cold friend", the group quickly conclude that they'll have to go elsewhere for their mission. Gargona and Dax are reporting to Dax, offering one of the penguin-like birds from the North to Lord Drakon to try to entertain him. Surprisingly enough, Lord Drakon does seem to find the penguin's dancing amusing, suggesting that it might at least make for a good distraction while waiting for Gargona and Dax to bring him one of the winged unicorns. Mia, Yuko and Mo are considering travelling to the North, when a group of four of the penguin-like birds suddenly appear riding across the water to the beach. The penguins alert Mia and her friends to one of their own is missing. At the villains' lair, the penguin doesn't seem to be feeling well due to the heat. Lord Drakon orders them to find out what's wrong, and if they can't cure it, to find another one to take its place. Meanwhile, Mia and her friends have brought the penguins to the crater, but the warmer climate quickly starts getting to them. Gargona and Dax bring the penguin to Polytheus and ask trade it in for another, but Polytheus won't assist them unless they offer a better price. The two eventually reach an agreement, and agree to meet in the forest later. Back at the crater, Phuddle has made an invention that he claims can make snow for the penguins. The elves are skepitcal, but the machine ends up working perfectly. With the penguins feeling better, Mia and the others can resume their search for the missing one. Polytheus is wondering what to do, as he doesn't want to head all the way to the North Horn. Spotting the snow coming from the crater, Polytheus realizes the elves might've saved him the trip. At the crater, one of the four penguins suddenly grabs the heart shard Mo was wearing around his neck, and takes it into the castle. When he starts juggling the shards they've already gathered, Mo manages to get it to stop, while Mia wonders if this is related to the riddle. As Polytheus arrives, he attempts to make a trade for one of the penguins. Mia soon realizes that Polytheus must've already sold one of the penguins, and quickly conclude it can only be Dax and Gargona. Polytheus admits what happened, and Mo tells Polytheus to help them save the penguin if he ever wants to make another trade with them again. Polytheus agrees to their demands, and the elves go to the meeting spot to set up their plan. Dax and Gargona arrive to meet Polytheus. As Polytheus makes the trade with the villains, the elves activate the snow machine. The snow shrinks Gargona down, and the elves throw snowballs at Dax to make him drop the captured penguin. Polytheus leaves, as the elves, Phuddle and the penguins use the snow to force the villains to retreat. The formerly captured penguin reveals it was just faking a wing injury to get Dax and Gargona to give it up. Back at the villains' lair, Dax brings the still shruken Gargona back to report to Lord Drakon, suggesting a plan to survive Lord Drakon's wrath. The shrunken Gargona tries to perform for Lord Drakon to avoid making him angry. As the elves prepare to see the penguins off, one of the penguins give the elves a heart shard that was frozen in ice as a thank-you for rescuing their friend. Mia has to return home. Sara is examining the book, and is startled when Mia returns. Sara asks Mia to explain more about Centopia. Reference Plot Summary from TV Tropes. Trivia * This is episode 17, season 3. Gallery Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 galleries Category:Episodes